Ice Queen
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: "You are the most hated Diva in the WWE and you wonder why you are always alone. Think about it Mist. If you stop being such an cold hearted b**** you just might find a man." Her sister said to her over the cell phone.
1. Chapter 1

**P/I: "You are the most hated Diva in the WWE and you wonder why you are always alone. Think about it Mist. If you stop being such an cold hearted bitch you just might find a man." Her sister said to her over the cell phone. "You talk about things that you don't know about sis and you don't need to do that. It really makes you look stupid." She growled before she slammed the phone shut and shoved it in her pocket. "Well, well if it isn't the Ice Queen. What's wrong no one to talk to?" She spun around and looked at the one man that turned her into the bitch she was. "Well, well look who it is the man that has to fuck a fat bitch just to win a title. How does it feel to not know if you're fucking the hole or a roll?"**

* * *

Misty Miles wasn't always a cold heart bitch. In fact many would have said that she was the sweetest person you ever met until him… No one understood how she even got hooked up with him in the first place. They were nothing alike and she hated him from moment one. Or that was what she would tell everyone. But Vince decided that they would make a good storyline and threw them together and to make it as real as possible he had forced them to travel together and to take a two week vacation with each other.

When they gotten back you could tell that there was something between them even if you didn't know them. And before they knew it they were about to get married and live happily ever after. That was until Lita. See Matt wasn't the only one that got crushed because of that. No but no one even thought about her after all of it happened. Well that was until they started to see the difference. Until they started to see the one that they named the Ice Queen.

That was a while ago but she knew that everyone hated her. No one felt sorry for her. Now why would they when she was nothing but a bitch to everyone that even tried to be nice to her? She didn't care anymore. But her family did and it scared them that she hadn't gotten over it yet.

"You are the most hated Diva in the WWE and you wonder why you are always alone. Think about it Mist. If you stop being such an cold hearted bitch you just might find a man." Her sister said to her over the cell phone.

"You talk about things that you don't know about sis and you don't need to do that. It really makes you look stupid." She growled before she slammed the phone shut and shoved it in her pocket.

"Well, well if it isn't the Ice Queen. What's wrong no one to talk to?" She spun around and looked at the one man that turned her into the bitch she was.

"Well, well look who it is the man that has to fuck a fat bitch just to win a title. How does it feel to not know if you're fucking the hole or a roll?" She shot back at him before she turned around and walked away.

Adam watched her as she left with sadness knowing that he turned her into this. "I'm sorry Misty."

"A little too late to say that don't you think?" Jeff asked from behind him.

"Don't start with me Hardy." Adam said to him.

"No one even thought about how she felt about it when it happened. Everyone was too busy worrying about you three and she was pushed to the back having to watch the one man that she loved kissing her. Having to hear you tell her that you love her. And she died inside and a block of ice formed around her heart." Jeff said to him.

"No one even thought about the fact that she was with you when you and Lita started to see each other. No they blame her for this change when we both know who is really to blame for it." He said to him.

"If you care so much about her Jeff why didn't you move in when I ruined it?" Adam spat at him.

"Unlike you I wasn't about to move in on someone that was so hurt." Jeff said to him.

"You Hardy's are just pissed that the two women that you wanted came to me. They couldn't help it after all I am a god." Adam said to him.

"No you are an asshole. Just remember back to all the things that she use to do for everyone and you tell me if this Misty is better than that Misty. Then you need to figure out how the hell you are going to make her see that you were stupid and tell her it wasn't her and that she needs to move on." Jeff said to him.

"Whatever Hardy." Adam said to him before he walked away.

Adam knew that he was right though. Everyone blamed her for the change and didn't even care that she was his girl when all that shit went down. Misty just died and the Ice Queen came back in her place. Even the fans saw that she wasn't the one that they had cheered for before. Vince was even talking about letting her go. Edge knew that if he fired her then she would never in her life forgive him for anything that he had done to her. It was time that he stopped caring about himself and help the one that was hurt the most by all the hell she was put through.

"I need to talk to Vince." Adam said to no one.

Jeff watched as he walked away and wondered if he finally realized that it was time to get the one that everyone cared about back. And Jeff knew that no one but Adam could do it. It was all up to Adam and that was scary. Adam didn't care about anyone but himself and it showed through with Amy and him.

Misty….

"Look you either stop acting like a bitch or I'm going to have to fire you. No one likes this new act you have Misty. Lose it or lose your job." Vince said to her and she glared at him.

"Oh yes let's blame the one that had nothing to do with the hell that she was put through on the way she acts now. Let's pretend that she wasn't about to marry Adam when all that shit happened. No one wonders why someone so sweet has turned into a bitch. How no one gave a crap about her while they rubbed in the affair that Lita and Edge had in her face for months. Sure I'll just drop it like that. How about I fucking quit? Did you ever think that this was the only thing that keep me sane? Did you ever wonder that maybe I never got over it because no one allowed me too. And now it's too late to even try. Yes the Ice Queen is here to stay so either deal with it or fire me I really don't care anymore. But before you give me that pink slip know that I work my ass off for you on everything that you tell me to do. I don't ask question and I do what I am told without saying a word. I lose because you want me to. I win because you want me to. I take the lead when you tell me to. All of this is over the fact that I don't be nice to people well that's life now isn't it?" She asked him and he looked at her shocked.

"We think that you need to be let go." He said to her.

She looked at him and nodded. "Like I said that is life. Are you going to let me retire at the next paper view or am I gone now?"

"No don't Vince." Adam said from the door.

"Don't do what Adam?" Vince asked him and Adam looked at Misty.

"Don't lose one of the best divas that you have ever had just because of the shit I put her through. She has every right to be the way she is and you are part of the reason she is just like me. I know that I am mostly to blame but you have your part in it to." Adam said to him.

"It's too late for that Adam. It's too late to care now." She said before she looked at Vince.

"I remember when I use to be the one that you called adopted daughter. Then you weren't even there for me when I needed someone but that's ok. It's too late for anyone to care. Only one person was there for me when I needed someone and I pushed him away because I was scared that he was going to hurt me too. Now I just wish that someone would look at me the way they use to. But I have no one to blame for that but myself I guess. After all I'm the one that became a bitch right. The sweet Misty changed to the ICE QUEEN and no one cared to ask why. I'll leave now if I have to but damn it don't try to care now." She said to both of them.

"You can retire at backlash after all you still hold the belt." Vince said to her.

Adam…

Misty just nodded before she turned around and walked out of the room without another word. Adam didn't know what he was going to do to make him see that he did the wrong thing. But he had a feeling what he was about to do was going to freak them both out. "If you fire her I will quit."

"What?" Vince asked him shocked.

"I said if you fire her then I will quit and you will have to explain it to everyone why two of your best superstars are no longer there and if you don't then I will on line and on any TV show that I can get on." Adam said to him.

"Why are you doing this now?" Vince asked him.

"Because she needs to move on and the only way I can get her to move on is if she is here. I need her here and you need her because she does everything you ask her to do without question. Tell me another Diva that does the same thing." Adam said to him and Vince sighed because he knew that he was right.

"Fine but you have to tell her that Linda overrode me on this." Vince said to him.

"I will." Adam said to him but knew that something was about to happen.

"I think that we need to put her in a story line with Jeff against me so she has to work with me. Jeff and I ride together a lot so we can make her ride with us. Jeff is feeling her still and I know that he will help if he sees that I am trying to get her to move on. But we have to be prepared because I don't think that she has dealt with her feelings about this and that is why she is acting the way she is." Adam said to him.

"I actually like that." Vince said to him.

"Think about it Misty facing her ex again and now she gets her chance to pay him back." Edge said to him.

"You are smart and you better be able to get Misty back to who she use to be. We miss her so much." Vince said to him and Adam nodded.

Misty…

She was halfway to the hotel when her cell rang again. She looked at the number and stared in shock to see Adam's name flashing on her phone. She let it ring and drove to the hotel not worrying about what he had to say. But she knew that she was going to listen to the voice mail when she got to her room. As she parked she felt a pain in her chest telling her that she was hurting because she got fired. She knew that it was going to happen sooner or later but it still didn't stop the fact that it hurt to know that they would rather fire her then try to help her through this.

Matt was the only one that understood what she felt and they had gotten together a couple of times and talked but it didn't help her. The sex was great but all it was to her was that sex. Now she doesn't even have that anymore knowing that it could lead to feeling for the person. The only one that she wanted to feel for she couldn't because she pushed him away from her.

When she got to her room she picked up her cell and called her voice mail. _Hey Misty it seems that you aren't fired after all. Linda overrode Vince and told him that there was no way that he was going to fire you. But he decided to put you in a story line with Jeff and I so tomorrow all three of us are getting together and driving to the next place so we can talk about the story line. Meet us in the lobby at 11 am. See ya then._

Misty looked at her phone in horror. There was no way in hell she was going to ride in a car with Jeff and Adam for ten hours just because she was put in a story line with them. She wasn't going to do this one. Not this time. She couldn't be in the car with the one she hated and the one that she wanted for that long and not say something.

It was then that she realized what was going on. Or so she thought that she knew what was going on. Vince thinks that he will make her quit but he had another thing coming if he thought that. The door to the room opened and Maria came in and smiled. "Oh hey Misty I didn't realize you were back. How are you doing today?"

"I'm good how about you?" Misty asked and Maria looked at her surprised.

"I'm doing good. I won't be a bother just getting a few things and then I'll be gone." Maria said to her.

"Take your time this is your room too. It's not like you have to race out." Misty said knowing that she was freaking the girl out.

"Oh ok." Maria said to her before she slowed down a little and looked at the things that she was grabbing.

Misty watched as she grabbed her things and put them in her bags. "I'll be leaving tonight and hope to see you soon."

"Be careful Maria there are assholes out there." Misty said to her and Maria smiled at her.

"I will be." Maria said before she grabbed her things and walked out of the room.

Misty couldn't help but wonder why she had even been nice to her in the first place but she didn't know why. All she knew was there was a crack and she didn't like it. They wanted her gone because she was a bitch. They didn't want to help her no they just wanted her gone. So why should she be nice to any of them for?

Suddenly her phone went off again and she answered it without looking to see who it was. "What?"

"Did you get my message?" Adam asked her.

"Sorry but I'm driving by myself tomorrow." She said to him.

"Vince said that you had to ride with us so we can talk to you about the story line." Adam said to her.

"I really don't care anymore Adam. I thought that I was fired." She said to him.

"Linda called and told him that he couldn't fire you for that reason so she overrode it and told him that you will be in a new storyline. She made this happen for you." Adam said to her.

"Doesn't mean that I have to ride with you and him for ten fucking hours. I don't fucking think so." She hissed to him.

"See you at eleven Misty." Adam said to her before she slammed her phone shut.

"They are going to be the fucking death of me." She muttered before she went to the door and opened it. She was going to get drunk tonight.

When she got to the bar in the hotel Mark and Glen were there and they were close to shit face. "Well, look at this everyone the Ice Queen is here."

Misty stopped walking and looked at him. "Oh look the mighty Undertaker picking on a lowly woman. Such a big fucking man you are."

Mark went to get up but Glen held him back. Then he looked at Misty. "You should know better then that."

"I should know a lot of things. I should know who my friends are but I have none. Which is fine to me but I will not let you all pick on me and make me feel like shit. You don't like the way I act then take my ass to the ring but I am sick and tired of all the shit I get when I don't say anything to anyone." She said to him.

Glen looked at her for a moment and then nodded because he knew that she was right. Every time something happened others had started it and she had finished it. Misty didn't say anything else to anyone as she went to the bar. When she got there she waved the bartender over and smiled a cold smiled. "I would like two bottle of Jack Daniels that hasn't been opened. I want them charged to 234 and one shot glass."

"I can't give you two bottles unless you are going to your room." He said to her.

"Fine then I'll go to my fucking room just get me what I want." She hissed and he jumped to do it.

"Hey baby." A man said from behind her and she rolled her eyes.

When she didn't turn around the guy grabbed her arm and turned her around. "I'm talking to you."

"And I don't give a shit." She spat at him.

"Oh a tough bitch I see." He said with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"I would have to say you are the stupidest person I have ran into today. And boy that is saying something now get the fuck off me before I make you get off me." She said and he tighten his grip on her arm.

She brought up her leg between his and he went down. Then she punched him with her left hand and he fell to the floor knocked out. "Now where are my bottles?"

When she turned around the bartender was there with the bottles and she grabbed them. "About time."

She left the bar and headed towards the elevators when she was stopped by security. Miss you have to come with us."

"The asshole deserved it I told him to let me go and he didn't."She said to him.

"Follow me please." He said to her and she growled.

"Fine." She hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the office of the head security guy she knew that this time she fucked up. And it pissed her off to know that she was the only one that was going to get in trouble for it. As they walked in Vince turned around and looked at her. "I see you don't know how to leave things alone."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just trying to get drunk and everyone is messing with me." She said to him.

"Actually I was talking about Edge but ok let's talk about what happened at the bar. If that is what you want to talk about." Vince said to her.

"NO! I want to go to my room and get drunk so I don't have to worry about bullshit but you seem to have other ideas now don't you?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I think that you need to start staying with Jeff." He said to her.

"No." She said to him.

"What?" Vince asked her.

"No." She said again.

"Misty I don't think that you understand that I'm not asking you that I am telling you that you are staying with Jeff for now on." He said to her and she laughed.

"Well, I don't think you understand that I am telling you that there is no way in hell I will stay with him." She said to him.

"Why not?" Vince asked her.

"I don't want to and you can't make me because he is male and I'm not. So there you go." She said to him before she tried to leave.

"We aren't done here." He said to her.

"I am." She said to him before she walked out of the room and down the way that she had come.

Vince walked out to see that she was already gone and shook his head. He knew that she was pissed off that everything was getting blamed on her when most of the time she wasn't to blame. But the way she was talking to him was something that she never did before. She always did what he said and now she wasn't even listening to him. That meant that she really was hurting and he was forcing her into something that she didn't want to be in. Well, too bad for her because she was going to do what she was told.

Misty made it back to her room to find Jeff standing by her doorway with a bag in his hand. "Why do I have a feeling that this is a plot against me?"

"That is because you think everyone is out to get you." Jeff said to her and she rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

When Jeff went to follow her in she stopped him. "I'm sorry but my roommate is no longer here and I don't plan on sharing this with you so you can't come in."

"I was reassigned here." He said to her.

"Take it up with Vince I know that he will understand." She said before she went to close the door. But Jeff slipped under her arm and into the room without a problem.

"You are becoming a problem for me." She said as she turned around and looked at him.

"I thought that we were friends at one time. What happened to that?" Jeff asked her as he placed his bag on the empty bed.

"I don't want friends Jeff. All they do is turn on me." She said before she walked to her bed and sat down.

"I never did in fact you were the one that pushed me away from you." He said to her.

"I didn't want you to hurt me too now leave me alone or get out either way I'm getting drunk." She said to him.

Jeff didn't say anything to her as he grabbed a book from him bag and sat down on his bed. He knew that this was pissing her off but it had to be done. When Adam told him what was going on he didn't believe it until he got the script and a copy for him to give to Misty. Then he knew that they were finally trying to deal with the hell that they all had a hand in causing.

"Alright asshole why do I have a feeling that you are waiting for me to talk to you?" Misty asked a few minutes later after she downed almost half of the first bottle.

"Nope but I seem to know that you want to talk to me." He said to her.

"Nope." She said before she went back to the bottle and downed some more.

Jeff watched her and shook his head. "Don't judge me Jeff."

"I'm not I'm just worried about you." Jeff said to her.

"Why?" She asked him.

"I hear that you drink every night." He said to her.

"I deal with things my way." She said to him.

"Maybe dealing with it is better then drinking yourself stupid all the time." He said to her and she looked at him.

"Don't think you know me because you don't know one does anymore and that is what pisses them off the most." She said to him.

"No what pisses them off the most is their friend has pushed everyone away and won't let anyone help her get better." He said to her and she stood up.

"Stop." She said to him.

"They are so worried about you but yet they can't show you they care because you bite their heads off every time they try." He said to her as she started to pace.

"Stop it." She said to him and he heard the pain in her voice.

"They are so tired of seeing you like this and you not even trying to deal with it and it pisses them off." He said to her.

"Oh yeah I can tell by how they talk to me. Oh look here comes the bitch. Ice Queen walking. Oh yes that shows just how much they care about my well being. Or how they try to get me to hit them shows me how much I fucking matter to them. They all want a reason to whip my ass but I won't give it to them I will not let them do this to me anymore." She roared at him and he looked at her surprised.

He didn't know that anyone did that to her. He always heard that she was the one that started it but he should have known better then that. Misty never tries to start anything but she always finished it. "That doesn't mean that you have to drink every night."

"Why does it matter to you Jeff?" She snapped at him.

"Because I care about you and I always have." Jeff said to her.

"Just let it go and stop caring it will be easier when I just leave one of these days." She said to him before she walked to the window and opened.

"You think that this is easy for me huh? That I have to watch him every day do what he does knowing that he destroyed me and don't even care? That I loved him even though I fought so hard against it. Against him but yet we were going to get married. We were so in love. Ha! That is fucking bull shit. He never loved me I was a good fuck. I bet you didn't know that he told me that right. That I was just a toy he played with and nothing more. That he loved Amy like she was his air. That there was nothing to compare between us to because she had me beat every time. He told me all that." She said not even looking at him.

Jeff was glad that she wasn't looking at him because he didn't want her to see the rage that he knew was flowing through his blood at that moment. No he never knew that Adam had said that to her. "I'm sorry to hear that he could be so cruel."

Misty laughed at that and shook her head. "I believe that you are the only one that would apologize for something someone else did."

The Next Day…

Misty woke up and shook her head when she saw Jeff leaning down and looking at her. "Good you are up. Get a shower so we can pack and leave we got a long drive ahead of us."

"I'm not riding with you two how many times do I have to tell you all that?" She asked as she sat up and shook herself awake.

"Well you should have said that to me last night after all I turned in your rental car before we went to bed." He said to her and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"You did want?" She yelled at him and he looked away with a smile on his lips. It was a good idea and he had done it as soon as she passed out last night.

"I gave your rental car back." He said to her and she stood up from her bed. She didn't care that she had boxers and a tank on. All she cared about was causing pain to him.

"I'm going to kill you for this one." She hissed as she dove for him.

When they landed on the other bed she was on the bottom and he was on top of her looking down at her. "I like this."

"I bet you do asshole now get off me asshole." She hissed at him and he shook his head.

"Not until you promise not to hit me." He said to her.

"I can't." She said to him.

"Then I can't get up." He said to her and she growled at him as she went to pull his hair.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed before he looked right into her green eyes. "I like this side of you Misty. It's hot."

"Kiss my ass Jeff." She said to him as she tried to buck him off but stopped when she felt something poke her right on her inside thigh.

She paled and looked away from him as he let her go and got away from her as fast as he could. "You are going to pay for that and soon Jeff. Believe me I don't forget anything anymore."

Jeff knew that she was right but wasn't worried about it. "Just get a shower so we can get out of here."

"How about you bite me asshole." She hissed as she got off his bed and hurried into the bathroom.

"Any time." He called to her and laughed when he heard her growl back at him.

It was easy and fun to get her pissed off. But he wondered that he did the right thing to get her in the car with them. Adam might say something and cause her to hit him and he wouldn't stop her but Adam was the one that mostly drove. "I better have a talk to him before we leave."

When Misty got out of the bathroom Jeff wasn't there and she was glad that he wasn't. Now all she had to do was figure a way to get a car and get the hell out of here before he got back because there was no way she was riding with them. "Back with food, coffee and our new driving buddy." Jeff said as he walked into the room.

"I am not riding with you two." She said again as she packed her bags.

"Then you have a long walk a head of you then because there are no more cars to rent out." Adam said to her and she spun around and looked at him. The look told him everything that he needed to know and he backed up. There was no way he was going to be caught in a fight with her.

"Then I am driving." She said to them and they both looked at her like she was crazy.

"I always drive." Adam said to her.

"Not this time." She said to him as she finished her last bag.

"You aren't driving." Adam said to her and she looked at him again.

"You really want to get hurt now don't you?" She asked him and he shook his head no.

"That is why I'm not letting you drive." He said to her and she took a step towards him.

"If I have to ride with you two then I will but I will not listen to your mouths got that?" She asked them and they both nodded.

"Good now what did you get to eat?" She asked Jeff and he threw the bag to her so she could see for herself.

Adam and Jeff looked at each other not knowing what to say about this turn in Misty. All they knew was they had won but at what price because she won't even talk to them or listen to what they have to say while they ride to the next place.

Misty knew that she was pissing them off but she didn't care anymore they have already made her pissed off more than once and she hasn't been awake an hour yet. That means it isn't going to be a good day. And she had one hell of a surprise for them if they ever left her alone with the car. That was for damn sure. "Are we ready?"

"As Ready as I'll ever be." She said to him.

"We really aren't that bad you know." Jeff said to her and she cut her eyes to him.

"You think that I don't know that you aren't but he is worse and I know that he has plans well so do I." She said to him and he nodded because she had told him all about those plans last night while she was drunk. It was the first time that she was talking to him like the old Misty did. It pissed him off that she had to be drunk to do it but with everything that has happened he could understand why.

Three Hours In…

Adam looked back to see her asleep and he looked over at Jeff. "So you have to stay with her now?"

"Better then you having to." Jeff said to him.

"I second that one. So what happened last night?" Adam asked her.

"It would seem that Misty has a drinking problem. She drinks herself stupid every night before she passes out." Jeff said to him.

"Wait a minute Misty never drank before." Adam said to him.

"I know but she does now and Mark should be proud because she handled two huge bottles of Jack on her own and woke up without a hangover. I don't know how she did it but she did." Jeff said to him.

"Misty pissed Mark off last night but Glen said that it was his fault to begin with. Seems like more and more it comes out not to be Misty who starts everything but others. Everyone seems to think that it is fun to pick on her now. Until she finishes it and they don't like the way it turned out. How can so many people be so cruel?" Adam asked him and Jeff looked at him.

"You were one of them so why don't you answer your own question there?" Jeff asked him and Adam nodded because he knew that he was right.

"Or you both can stop talking about me like I'm not even here and drive or do what ever you are fucking doing. I am trying to sleep back here you know." Misty said as she cracked an eye opened and looked up at them.

"How about we talk about your story line I am sure that you would like to read it. I do have your copy. I got it this morning." Jeff said to her.

"No need to I have a feeling that I won't be in this story line for long." She said to him as he handed her a copy.

"Why is that?" He asked her.

"I'm about to kill both of you and get arrested for murder. That would be a good reason not to do the story line don't you think?" She asked him with a wink and he actually cracked a smile.

"I'm glad to see that you can still joke." Adam said to her.

"I may be a bitch but that doesn't mean I have to be all the time." She said to him as she sat up to look at the story line.

_Mist was walking down the hallway when she turned a corner and saw Adam there with a red head and flirting. Not knowing what came over her she attacked him and threw him into the wall across the hall. When he saw who it was he smiled a cold smile and looked at the girl that looked scared. "Thought she was Lita didn't you? Well you are a little too late for that one don't you think?"_

_"A woman's pain is never too late Edge and when it finally comes for you then it's going to be too late for you. Until then enjoy yourself because soon I'll be the only woman that you are going to see." She hissed at him before she turned to walk away. _

_"DIDN'T WE ALREADY TRY THAT?" HE called to her and she laughed._

_"Yeah but this time I'm dragging you down to hell kicking and screaming." She said to him before she disappeared around the other corner._

"Oh I like this." She said to Jeff.

"We thought that you would." Jeff said to her.

"So who is going to be the red head?" She asked him.

"Someone that works for the WWE. That is all I know. How about the next part have you read it?"Jeff asked her and she shook her head.

_Jeff was leaning against the wall by her locker room when she exited from it. "What do you want Hardy?"_

_"I think that we can help each other here." Jeff said to her._

_"Oh really and why would I need your help?" She asked him and he looked at her._

_"WE both have the same enemy now don't' we?" Jeff asked her and she smiled a cold smile. _

_"Go on." She said to him and he smiled at her._

_"I think that I can help you and you can help me all you have to do is walk with me to the ring a few times. What do you think about that?" He asked her and she laughed._

_"Hardy I think that you just became my best friend. Now let's talk more on this later but until then know that if you turn on me too I'll destroy you just as well." She said to him and he nodded._

_"Don't worry about that. I'm not him or her." Jeff said to her and she nodded._

"I think that this is one of the best story lines that I have read in a long time." She said to Jeff and he nodded.

"I know what you mean. It has everything in it. Just read through it and tell me what you think. We can change anything that you want changed." Jeff said to her.

"I think that if we change anything then the rest has to be changed too and I like it so let's just not worry about changing it just yet." She said to him as she flipped through the pages.

"I was hoping that you said that." He said to her.


	3. Chapter 3

When Adam stopped for a drink and they both got out Misty made sure they weren't watching and got in the driver's seat to find the keys were still there. She smiled an evil grin and laughed as she started the car and pulled away from the gas pump. She parked behind the station and walked around to the corner to see what was going to happen. It was time to get them back for the crap that they pulled on her to get her in the car with them. She watched closely as Jeff first and then Adam walked out of the store.

"Where did we park?" Jeff asked Adam.

"By the last gas pump." Adam said to him.

"Tell me you didn't leave the keys in the car." Jeff said when they couldn't find the car.

"I might of." Adam said to him.

"I think she left without us." Jeff said to him.

"She wouldn't." Adam said as she slipped back and headed for the car.

"I think that we pissed her off." Jeff said to them as the car pulled around from behind the store and stopped in front of them.

"I may be a bitch but I wouldn't make Jeff walk all that way having to deal with your ass all day." She said as she opened the passenger door for Jeff.

Jeff got in and looked at Adam. "Looks like you are in the back seat."

"No way. I drive and that is the way it always is." Adam said to him.

"Then walk." Misty called to him before she went to take off.

Adam got in the back seat really fast and closed the door before she took off down the road. "I thought that you would see it my way. Plus just think I can get us there faster then you because I know this area better than you. After all this is where I grew up. Now sit back and get ready for one hell of a ride." She said before she turned down a dirt road and sped up.

Jeff looked at Misty and saw a smile on her lips and he wondered why she liked driving so much. "So you grew up around here?"

"Was born and raised a southern Bella. Can't you tell?" She asked and then laughed.

"Can you slow down some?" Adam asked from the back seat.

"Nope in fact I'm about to go faster." She said before she sped up faster and laughed again.

Jeff looked back at Adam and they both smiled as she laughed again before she stopped and looked at the water that was right in front of them. "Hey Adam do you remember this place?"

Adam looked out at the water and smiled. "Yes I do."

"I didn't think that you would." She said to him.

"Kinda hard not to since this was the first place we done the deed at." He said to her and she spun around and looked at him.

"No this isn't that place. This is where I took you to meet my family remember?" She asked him.

Adam didn't say anything and she shook her head. "It doesn't matter really. I just thought that you would remember a moment before her."

Jeff looked at her and saw that the smile was gone and the look of hate was back. So far it wasn't going good for them. "Why don't you take us to your mom's place?"

"Adam isn't welcomed there any longer. After they found out that it was real it was told to me that if he ever stepped foot in that yard she would shoot him. Hey yeah why not that would be fun right about now." She said with a wink to Jeff.

"Let's not be hasty here. I know that I did a really fucked up thing to you and I am sorry Misty. I have been sorry since I done it I just wasn't man enough to tell you before." He said to her.

"Don't you get it Adam Sorry doesn't cut it anymore." She said as she backed up and turned around.

"Then what will it take to get you to be the way that you use to?" Adam asked her.

"This storyline sounds like it's a start." She said to him and he looked at Jeff who was smiling.

"I have to admit you haven't been a big bitch today." Jeff said to her.

"If you weren't the one that said it I would have hit you. But that is because I didn't get enough sleep to be a bitch. You know it takes a lot of energy to be a bitch." She said to him.

Jeff looked at her and he could tell that she was telling the truth about it taking a lot of energy. "So why do you do it then?"

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked him.

"I don't get it. If you don't want to be then why do you?" He asked her.

"I never said that I don't want to be I just said it takes a lot of energy. I do it because it keeps my heart safe." She said to him and he looked at her again.

"You may think that it is safe but it isn't because you are hurting it too." He said to her and she glared at him.

"Just stop." She said to him as she drove them back to the main road about twenty miles away from they started.

"Damn girl you know your way around pretty well don't you?" Jeff asked her.

"I have to you know." She said before she pulled into traffic and sped up before she got hit.

"Hey you just cut off Matt and Evan." Jeff said with a laugh.

"I know." She said as she watched the traffic in front of her.

"You really aren't that bad of a driver." Adam said from behind her and she glanced up at him in the mirror.

"Thanks." She said to him before she looked back at the road.

"Wake me up when we get there." He said to her and Jeff nodded to him.

At The Hotel….

Jeff got out and Misty smiled before she cut the car off turned on the radio and turned it up as loud as it would go. She got out leaned in and turned on the car before she jumped back and rolled with Jeff as Adam jumped up when the open bars to Puppet Master came on in the car. They were rolling as he got out of the car and looked at them. "I'm going to kill you for this one Misty."

"How do you know that it was me?" She asked him with a frown.

"Easy Jeff knows better." He said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Then bring it on Adam I thought that it was good pay back." She said to him before she grabbed her bags and went into the hotel.

Jeff followed with his bags as Adam cussed under his breath and what she did to him. She knew that he would have a headache for a little while and that was fine with her. "So are you going to go see your family while you are here?"

"I was thinking about it." She said to him.

"Could I go with you?" He asked her.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked him as she made it to the desk.

"Misty Miles." She said and the lady nodded as she checked for the name.

"Misty Miles and Jeff Hardy right here. You have double beds." She said as she held out the two key cards.

Both her and Jeff grabbed one and looked at the number. "Room 424."

"Thank you." Misty said as she slipped her a twenty.

"No thank you." The woman said to her as she put it in her pocket.

"That was nice of you." Jeff said to her.

"Should I go and take it back so I can still be a bitch?" Misty asked him sarcastically?

"No I just thought that was very nice of you." He said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm nice until pushed and that is what no one gets. They push me so I'm a bitch. If they were nice then I would be nice too." She said to him knowing that it wasn't always true.

"Not true. I'm nice to you and you aren't always nice to me." He said to her as they made it to the elevators.

"That is because you are different. I want you to stay away from me so I don't hurt you." She said to him and he looked at her. It was the first time that she told him the truth and he didn't know what to say to that.

When the elevator opened she got in and waited for him before she pushed the number four button. "Why don't you want to hurt me?"

"Just let it go I'm not in the mood to share anymore." She said to him.

"I didn't know that you were sharing." He said to her.

"I don't talk that much Jeff so you should have known that something was up." She said to him right before the elevator stop and opened up.

"Fuck I thought they fired her." Randy said to Cody.

"Sorry to disappoint boys but I'm here to stay." She said to him before she walked past him and down the hall to find their room.

"What the hell was that about she didn't say or do anything to you?" Jeff asked him and Randy looked at him shocked.

"She didn't have to do or say anything. She is here isn't she?" Randy said to him.

"That doesn't give you reason just to fucking treat her like crap in fact you guys use to be friends. I don't understand any of you. I can't believe that she was right but I see now that she was. That was why she wasn't fired by the way because she doesn't cause the problems she ends them and she will end yours if you don't fucking stop it." Jeff growled to him before he walked the way Misty did and found the room that they were in.

When he walked in he saw her as she wiped her eyes and he knew that she wasn't as cold as she like to put on. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said to him and he knew that she wasn't. There was no fine for Misty and he now knew that.

"If you want to talk all you got to do is say so." He said to her and she laughed.

"I don't want to talk. I want to go and get drunk." She said to him and he knew that was he answer for everything.

"How about we go and see your family?" He asked her and she looked at him.

"Why so they can tell me how much they miss the old me? Or have mom tell me that I need to get over it. I don't even know why I am like this anymore. All I know is that he helps keep the pain away and that is all that matters to me. I don't want to see them." She said to him.

"Then come get something to eat with me." He said to her and she looked at him.

"Why are you doing this Jeff?" She asked him.

"Because I want my friend back. And if you will let me I will be your friend. I won't hurt you Misty that I promise you." He said to her.

"Fine we can go and get something to eat but I don't want to talk. I just want to eat. I'll show you the best place in town." She said to him and he nodded.

"I'm going to change and freshen up. Then we go and get the keys from asshole. I know just where I am going to take you." She said to him and he nodded as she went to her bags and pulled out a dress.

Jeff watched as she went into the bathroom and smiled. He hasn't seen her wear a dress in years so this was going to be a nice change for her. He quickly got changed into a pair of different pants and shirt before she got out of the bathroom so he didn't have to go in there to change. "I'll get to her before she knows what is going on." He said to himself.

Misty was in the bathroom looking at herself in a mirror. There was only one reason she was wearing a dress and that because she was stopping somewhere that she hasn't been in a while. She was going to see her Grandmother. The only one that didn't judge her for how she has change. The only one that she still treated well. Jeff better feel lucky because not even Adam has met her grandmother. He ruined it before he had a chance to.

As she watched herself in the mirror she reached up and pulled her hair out of the pony tail and let it fall in waves down her back and past her ass. It was the only thing that she was proud of having anymore. Her hair was the one thing that she really took care of thanks to her mother beating it into her hair when she was a kid. "Are you almost done in there?"

"I'll be out in a moment." She called back and grabbed her traveling clothes.

When she walked out of the bathroom Jeff looked at her and smiled. "You look great."

"Thank you." She said to him as she put her clothes away and grabbed her brush.

"I'll be ready in a moment." She said to him and he nodded as she dug through her bags for a pair of shoes.

When she found the high heels that she wanted she sat down on the bed and put them on. "I have to stop somewhere before we go eat."

"Ok." He said to her and she smiled.

After she brushed her hair and stood up she looked at him. "How do I look?"

"You look great." He said to her and she smiled again.

"Thank you for this Jeff. I feel normal for the first time in a long time." She said to him as she grabbed the key card and slid it into her bra.

"You know that you don't have to do that I can take mine." He said to her and she smiled.

"I know but old habits are hard to break." She said as she grabbed her purse and looked at him.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

"I sure am." He said to her and she smiled.

"You look nice. You didn't have to change though." She said to him as they walked to the door.

"I know that but I felt a little out classed when I saw that dress." He said to her and she shook her head.

"Sorry about that I don't want you to feel out classed." She said to him and he laughed.

When they walked out of the room Matt whistled to Jeff and he waved. "Hey little brother who is the hottie?"

Misty turned and looked at him and the smile got bigger. "You are look great today Misty."

"Thank you Matt. I hope you don't mind that I stole your brother away from you." She said to him and he shook his head.

"Nope he's in very good hands so there is no need to worry about him. Show him what you can do Misty I know that he would like it." Matt said to her and she smiled.

"I know that he would like it but that isn't what this is about. After all we are just rooming together for the story line." She said to him.

"So where are you two off to?" Matt asked as he walked towards them.

"I got somewhere to go then to get something to eat. You want to come?" Misty asked him.

"Sure if you don't mind." He said to both of them.

"Hell no." Jeff said to him and Misty nodded.

"I wouldn't have offered if it bothered me. This way we can take your car and I won't have to ask Adam for the keys. I don't want to talk to him right now." She said to him.

"Using me for my car now that hurts." He said to her and she laughed.

"You don't have to come." She said to him.

"Nope coming after all you know the places around here so you know where there is good food." He said to her.

"So true." She said as they started to head to the elevators.

"Damn look at that ass." Someone called from behind them and Misty turned to see that it was CJ.

"Take a good look because you won't be getting it." She called back to him.

"Oh I don't mind as long as I get to watch you walk away." He called back to her.

"Chris behave." Jeff told him and he laughed.

"Tell Misty to behave. I haven't seen her in a dress in years." Chris called to him and Jeff shook his head.

The moment that Misty put on the dress it was like she was back to her old self. She was even smiling and talking to Matt like they were old friends. It was good to see her like that. It made him feel like they were getting somewhere with everything. But it was short lived when the elevator doors opened and Mark stood there with his bags. "Well, look at this the Ice Queen is dressed up today. What are you doing going to go hook so you can get some dick?"

Jeff felt the moment that Misty got pissed. So he stepped in before she could say anything. "It seems to me that you are pissed that you aren't the one dicking her up so shut the fuck up and get the hell out of the way."

Misty looked at him taken back but a smile graced her lips once more. "Yeah what the hell is your problem Mark she hasn't done not one thing to you or anyone else?" Matt asked him and Mark looked at them both shocked.

Mark didn't say anything before he walked out of the elevator and bumped right into her sending her crashing to the floor. "Oops looks like trash always ends up where it belongs."

Jeff and Matt looked at him shocked as Misty stood up and took a starting run towards Mark before she tackled him to the floor. Mark rolled over when she got up and backed away. "You're right trash always ends up where it belongs and you are the proof."

"I'm going to kick your ass for this!" He growled as he got up.

"Then do it Mark after all that is what you been wanting to do for years now isn't it? The moment I turned you down you decided that you were going to make my life a living hell and you have done so. You should be so proud of yourself because you are a big part of the reason I am the way I am. You and almost everyone else. So shut up and fucking do it already. Make yourelf proud by beating on a woman that you out weight by more then a hundred pounds. That would make you so fucking proud wouldn't it?" She asked him as the tears started in her eyes.

"None of you ever asked me if I was ok? None of you asked me if I needed to talk. It was all about them. It was always about them. But me I was in the background watching night after night as my heart got torn out and crushed over and over again. Did any of you care? No you didn't and I called you friends. I called you family and none of you gave a shit. So do it crush me because we both know that you can and will. DO IT!" She screamed at him and he was taken back by the way she was acting.

Jeff and Matt rushed to her side and grabbed her as she hit the ground on her knees. Jeff looked at Mark and saw something that he hadn't seen before regret and it made him realize that everyone played a part in the change in Misty. All of them did and they don't even know it. "Are you happy now?"

Mark didn't say anything as he grabbed his bag and walked away without saying anything. Misty stayed on her knees as the tears poured down her face for the first time in five years. Jeff sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. "Everything is going to be ok."

"How can you say that? I am a total wreck and worthless. You shouldn't care about me. No one else does." She whispered as the tears slid down her face.

"That isn't true. Matt let's get her to the room." Jeff said as he picked her up in his arms and stood up with the help of his brother.

"I want to be myself again I just don't know how." She said to him and he sighed.

"Don't worry we will get you there you better believe it." Jeff said to her as Matt nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Misty was looking out the window in silent thought since she stopped crying. Matt and Jeff were scared because she hadn't said a word since she got into the room. They didn't know what to say or do to make her talk to them. "Am I really that bad? Is that why everyone hates me?"

They both looked at each other not knowing what to say. "No they don't hate you. They hate themselves because they weren't there for you."

Misty turned around and looked at both of us. "But you two tried to be there for me and I pushed you away. I forced you to not help me and you are still trying to help me. I don't understand it. I didn't push them away. I didn't tell them to leave me alone. They just didn't care."

Jeff didn't know what to say to her so he didn't say anything. "I just want to go back to when I was happy. To when this wasn't even part of the plan. But I know that it can't happen. I know that no matter what I can't let go and move on."

"Why?" Matt asked her and she looked at him.

"I'll lose everything. I'll lose what it meant to be me and I'll lose the life that I wanted to have. The one that he ruined. The one that he stole away from me." She said to him.

"You already lost that. Now it's time to get it back." Jeff said to her and she looked over at him.

"There use to be a time that I wished it was you that I fell for. That it wasn't him and that never happened but I know that you are too good for me. I deserved what I got. Mark was right I'm trash." She said to them and they both shook their heads.

"Don't you dare listen to anything that they say to you! Don't you believe a fucking word! You are too good for us and they all know it. They always knew it. That is why they are doing what they are doing. They don't want it to be true." Jeff said to her as he walked over to her.

She turned away from him and looked out the window and into the afternoon light that was shining so brightly around her. "I don't know why anyone would care now. It's been so long and none of them seem to care. I don't even know why I am still here. There is so much pain and I don't want to feel it but it's too late. It's been too late for five years now."

"You are stronger then this pain and you can make it through. That is why you are here. That is why we still care. It's why we want you back. You can get over this." Jeff said to her and she sighed.

Misty didn't say anything to that as she stared out into the world. Into the place she was from. "I say we go eat."

"Are you feeling better?" Jeff asked her.

She turned around and looked at him for a moment and then smiled a smile he hasn't seen in five years. "I feel better then I have in a long time."

"Good." He said as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Let me freshen up and I'll be ready. Also you are going to meet my grandmother today so be careful what you say." She said before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Matt and Jeff looked at each other and smiled. Misty was back but they didn't know how long she would be staying so they knew that they had to do everything in their power to make sure that she didn't turn back into the ice queen. "I should thank Mark for that run in after I kick his ass for it. I think that she finally realized it wasn't her but it was them. They were the ones that caused this change."

"Let's hope the others don't do what Mark did though. I will be kicking a lot of ass if they do." Matt said to him.

"You know I can do the ass kicking myself but thanks." Misty said as she walked out of the bathroom.

They both blushed because they didn't think that she could hear them but it looked like they were wrong on that one. Misty just looked at them and laughed. "If you could see your faces right now I know that you would be laughing too. You two look like two guys talking about your crushes and getting caught by said crushes. It's so cute."

"We are not cute. We are sexy and fine!" Matt said to her and she smiled a knowing smile.

"I would have to agree with you there." She said before she headed to the door.

"Now let's head out. I want to see my granny before it's too late." She said to them and they both smiled.

When they arrived at the house of her grandmother they both smiled as three giant husky raced towards them in greeting. "Sting, Razor and Nash!" Misty called in excitement which caused the boys to laugh as the dogs bounded over to her and waited for their petting. Misty bent down and petted all three dogs with a smile on her face. It did Jeff good to see her act this way and he knew that he wanted that person to stay. He wanted her to be herself again.

"Nanny!!!" Misty called as she walked into the house.

"I'm In the living room Misty!!!" A female called back to her and she hurried into the living room. They followed and entered as she was hugging a woman that was the same height as her.

"Nanny this is Matt and Jeff I work with them." She said as the woman spotted them.

"The Hardy Boys it's good to finally meet you. I've been trying to get her to get you guys out here for years now." The woman said with a sweet smile and Jeff figured out where she got her looks from.

"It's nice to meet you Nanny." Jeff said and she blushed.

"Who would have thought that I would have the Hardy Boys in my home and calling me Nanny? I know I wouldn't have." She said with a laugh and they both joined her.

"I see where Misty gets her looks from." Matt said to her and she blushed even more.

"Just one question is everyone in your family so tall?" Jeff asked her and she laughed.

"Only on my dad's side." Misty said to him and he smiled.

"I always wondered about that." He said to her.

"All you had to do was ask." Misty said to him and he nodded.

"Hey Nanny have you had dinner yet?" Misty asked her and Nanny shook her head.

"Then why don't you come with us to dinner? It's been forever since we have seen each other and I think Matt has a little thing for older women." Misty said pretending to whisper the last part and Matt laughed.

"I sure do I like the fact that they have more experience." Matt said and Nanny looked at all of them.

"Let me get changed and I'll be right down." Nanny said and Misty looked like she wanted to jump up and down.

….

Adam was beginning to get worried since he hadn't heard from Jeff or Misty so he decided to see what they were up to. So he went two floors down and was about to knock on their door when Mark walked up to him. "They aren't there. Hey I think that we need to talk."

"About what?" Adam asked as he looked up at him.

"Misty." Mark said to him and he looked at him like he was crazy.

"What is there to talk about?" Adam asked him.

"She is beginning to stand up for herself more and both of the Hardy's are at her back now. What the hell is going on?" Mark asked him.

"We are trying to get her to move on and get over this. It seems that all this is because of what happened with Lita and I." He said to him.

Mark looked at him and sighed. "I think we all had a hand in making her the way she is now. I know that I sure have."

"What is this about Mark?" Adam asked him.

"I don't know anymore. When it began it was because she turned me down but now I don't know why I have to hurt her. I just do." Mark said to him.

"You asked Misty out?" Adam asked him shocked.

"A few months after what happened with Amy." Mark said to him.

"She always thought of you as an older brother. That was the reason that she told you no." Adam said to him.

"I ruined it all didn't I?" Mark asked him.

"I was the one that ruined it. You know what I told her when she found out about Amy? I told her she was nothing but a toy and that Amy was like my air. I lied to her about that. I couldn't let her see that it killed me that I hurt her like this. I couldn't let her see that my whole world was walking out the door." Adam said to him.

"We all fucked up." Mark said to him.

"More then we will ever know it. Now we just have to get the others to see they fucked up too." Adam said to him.

"I have a feeling that is going to be hard to do." Mark said to him.

"No most of them started on her when you did. All you have to do is stop. Do you think you can handle that?" Adam asked him.

"I'm going to try after her crying like that I know I don't ever want to be the reason for that again." Mark said to him.

"Misty cried?" Adam asked him shocked.

"Yeah." Mark said softly.

"Sometimes you can be a real asshole." Adam said before he turned around and walked away.

"You don't have much room to talk. At least I wasn't the reason she started being this way." Mark called to him and Adam stopped.

"I know that I am. Believe me I see it every time I close my eyes. I hear it every time she speaks. I know what I have done. It's just sad that no one else can see what they have caused." He said to him before he walked away.

……

Misty watched as Matt and Jeff talked with her grandmother and couldn't help but smile at the way they were making her blush. "Come on now you have to be her older sister because you sure don't look old enough to be her grandmother."

"This one is a smooth talker Misty I like him." Nanny said as she winked at Matt.

"What you don't like me?" Jeff asked with a pout.

"You I would keep." Nanny said to him and he beamed.

Misty surprised all of them by laughing and the boys couldn't help but smile at the sound. They couldn't wait until everyone saw the changes in her like they have.

"MISTY!!!" A girl yelled as she raced to the table.

Misty leaned down and picked her up in a huge hug before she sat her on her lap. "Now how is my biggest fan doing?"

"Missing you! Can I come to the show tomorrow?" The little girl asked her.

"Only if your mom and dad come too." Misty said to her and she squealed in happiness.

"MOMMY!!!" The little girl yelled and a woman rushed over to her.

"There you Kelly oh Misty I didn't know you were in town." The woman said and Misty smiled to her.

"Jeff, Matt this is my sister Tammy. Tammy this is two guys I work with Jeff and Matt." Misty said and Tammy nodded to them.

"Aunt Misty said I can go to the show tomorrow as long as you and daddy come. So can we go? Please? Please?" Kelly asked her and Tammy looked at Misty.

"Really?" Tammy asked her.

"I would love it if you guys came." Misty told her and Tammy smiled.

"What time should we get there?" Tammy asked her.

"Seven so I can show you guys around and introduce my biggest fan here to her other favorite stars." Misty said to her.

"Can I walk you down to the ring?" Kelly asked her.

"We will have to see about that." Misty said to her.

"Please?" Kelly asked her and Misty smiled as she looked down into the biggest blue eyes she ever seen.

"If it is ok with your mom I would love it if you walked me to the ring but you will have to sit with King and Cole! No getting into the ring!!!" Misty said to her.

"Really?" Kelly asked her.

"Really it's been too long since you walked me down." Misty said to her.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Tammy asked her.

"Not at all." Misty said as Kelly cuddled up to her and started to pick at her fries.

"She has really missed her Aunt Misty." Tammy said to her before she went to get more chairs and their plates.

"I have missed her too." Misty said as she looked down at the little girl that was sitting in her lap.

Jeff noticed the love in her eyes and smiled at that. It had been a long time since he seen anything but anger and hate there that it made him feel good. Tammy walked over carrying two plates and Jeff got up to go get the chairs so she didn't have to. "So you are her sister huh? Got any stories for us?"

"Oh I have tons." Tammy said with an evil grin.

"Don't you dare!" Misty said to her and she laughed.

"I wouldn't do that to you and you know after all you have more on me any day miss goodie two shoes!!!" Tammy said to her.

"Her miss goodie two shoes you have got to be joking!" Jeff said to her.

"She never did anything wrong or if she did one of us got blamed for it. Believe me she was so sweet and innocent I never thought that she would change." Tammy said to her.

"But as you all know that was wrong." Misty said to them and they all nodded.

"Aunt Misty can I come on the road with you?" Kelly asked her.

"Sweetie the road isn't any place for a sweet heart like you." Jeff said to her and she smiled at him.

"Hardy Boys all the way man!!!" She said and they both laughed at that as she did the guns.

"She is just so cute." Matt said to Tammy and she smiled.

"Believe me I know she tells me that every day." Tammy said and they all laughed.

After Dinner everyone parted and Tammy even took Nanny home so Misty didn't have to go out of her way to. "I have to admit you have a nice family."

"Don't let Tammy fool you she is a bitch when she wants to be." Misty said to them and they both looked at her.

"Worse than me believe that." Misty said to them and they snorted.

"So what are we going to do now?" Matt asked her.

"Anyone up for some dancing because I know that I am." Misty said to them and they looked at her shocked.

"When was the last time you went dancing?" Jeff asked her.

"Five years ago." She said to him and he looked at Matt.

"I can deal with some dancing how about you?" Jeff asked him.

"Sounds like fun." Matt said to him and they both nodded.

"Then we are going to Spacey's it's the best place in town and plus I know everyone there we will get in free." Misty said to them.

"Free is good." Jeff said to her and she laughed.

"Stick with me kid I'll show you how to get everything free." She said to him and he laughed.

"You know that I am older than you right?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Age is a thing Jeff it doesn't matter." Misty said to him.

"I didn't know that you felt like that." He said to her.

"Well, now you do." She said as she pulled into an already packed parking lot.

"It must be Ladies night." Misty said as she parked around the side of the bar.

"If you say so." Jeff said to her as they got out.

"Watch me work my magic." Misty said to them as they cut the line and went to the front.

"Oh my fucking god I don't believe it Misty Miles in the flesh!!! Move the ropes Paul let her and her friends in." The bouncer said and she kissed him on his cheek.

"Good to see you again Thomas. Make sure Sissy knows that we are here please. I would love to see her." Misty said to him.

"Already done. Are you going to grace us with your voice?" He asked her.

"Hell no." She said and laughed as he winked at her.

"Sissy will get you to sing I know it." He said before they walked in.

"You sing?" Jeff called to her.

"I use to." She said to him and he had a feeling that they were going to hear her voice tonight.

"MISTY!!!!" A woman yelled as she raced towards her.

Misty braced for impact but the shorter woman knocked her into Jeff when she tackled her in a hug. "It's good to see you too Sissy."

"Why didn't you call and tell me you were coming to town?" Sissy asked as she let her go.

"I wanted it to be a surprise and it looks like it was." Misty said to her and Sissy smiled.

"Follow me to VIP some other wrestlers are already here. That is where they are." Sissy said to her.

"Lead the way." Misty said to her.

"Are you going to sing tonight?" Sissy asked her.

"No!" Misty said to her.

"Come one last time you said you would do it next time you come and here you are so you have to." Sissy said to her.

"I can't believe that you remembered that." Misty said to her.

"You are going to sing!" Sissy said to her.

"Fine but if I suck then it's all on you." Misty said to her.

"You won't I know it." Sissy said as she took off the rope that blocked others from VIP.

Mickey James, John Cena, Randy Ortin and Barbie were sitting at a table looking at her in shock as she sat down on the couch and looked at Sissy. "Can you bring me a bottle of water please?"

"Nothing to drink?" She asked her.

"Not this time." Misty said to her.

Sissy smiled and looked at the two men. "What can I get for you it's on the house since you are here with my sister?"

"Two beers please." Jeff said to her and she nodded.

"Make mine a double shot of JD please?" Misty asked her and Sissy looked at her.

"Don't get like you did last time." Sissy said to her.

"I'm only drinking one for right now. I promise I won't act like last time. I'm trying to cool it." Misty said to her softly.

"Good to know. You boys watch her for me." Sissy said before she walked away.

"So the ICE QUEEN is related to the owner of the bar I see." Randy shouted to her and she looked at him.

"Oh hey Randy didn't see you there. How are you tonight?" She asked him before she turned away to talk to Jeff.

Everyone at the table looked at her in shock and Randy got up. "Hey Ice Queen!"

"My name is misty Randy." She said before she turned back to Jeff.

"Like I was saying I have four sisters and two brothers. Thomas is Sissy's husband and she is my sister. Her real name is Sharon." Misty said to him before she was grabbed off the couch and pulled onto her feet.

"I don't know what kind of game you are playing bitch but I'm not falling for it." Randy spat at her.

"Let me go Randy." Misty said to him softly and he released her in shock.

"Misty is everything ok here? Is he bothering you?" Sissy asked as she appeared with a tray.

"No we were just saying hi weren't we Randy?" Misty asked her and he nodded as he looked at her.

"I can't believe it." Randy said softly.

"Well believe it." Jeff said before he pulled Misty down on the couch.

"Well, here are your drinks folks." Sissy said as she handed the beers to the guys.

"Thomas told me to tell you not to make him drag you out of here again." Sissy said to her.

"I won't. The boys will keep me in line. So when am I singing?" Misty asked her.

"In a few minutes." Sissy said to her as she handed her the water and shot glass.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

Misty looked out into the crowd and locked eyes with Jeff as he listened to her sing. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this in front of people that she worked with. So she took a deep breath and sung out.

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

She started to dance around the stage as she got into the song. This was how she used to feel about Adam but now she felt it for someone else and she knew that it was a bad thing but she couldn't help it. She wanted him so bad.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

Jeff knew that she was pouring out her soul in that song. And he also prayed that she was singing about him because he knew that he was still feeling her. It was going to be hard to not kiss her soon but he knew that he couldn't do that until he knew for sure that Misty was back. Misty had to be back because without her he didn't think that he would make it much longer. He needed her and he knew it.

**_Chorus :_**_  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

Misty couldn't believe that she actually felt this way about someone else and it scared her. It made her feel like she was going to get used again. But she wouldn't let it happen this time. Even if it was for a great guy. Adam had been a great guy but he had done that to her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to deal with it again if Jeff did that to her. **_Not everyone is like Adam damn it. Jeff wouldn't ever hurt you like that and you should know that._**

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin  
To pull me back to the ground again_

Jeff felt the change in her before he saw her eyes and he knew then that it was going to take a lot more then what happened to bring back Misty. But he knew that he wasn't going to stop before she was back. "Matt Ice Queen is back."

**_Bridge :_**_  
Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
The risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

Misty had force the rest of the song out because she didn't want to sing it anymore. She wanted off the stage and out of the bar but she knew that she wasn't going to do that. No she wasn't going to let this song ruin her night. She had felt so good all day and there was nothing that was going to ruin that. She wasn't going to let it happen. She listened to the beat and closed her eyes so she didn't have to see him and the next thing she knew she was back and into the song once again.

**_Chorus :_**_  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuu_

Jeff watched as she swayed to the beat and wished that she was in his arms dancing. He wished that none of this ever happened and that she was his. Why hadn't he been the bigger man and stepped up when it counted? He should have been the one that she had been marrying. If that happened they would still be married and he knew it. He didn't know how he knew it but he did.

**_Bridge :_**_  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

Matt watched between Jeff and Misty and couldn't help but smile. He could tell that there was something there.

**_Chorus :_**_  
I can feel your halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

When she ended the song everyone in the club screamed and cheered for her._  
From __http://www._ Sissy was the loudest and she couldn't help but smile at her. Thomas walked her off the stage and back to VIP where Matt and Jeff met her at. "Damn girl I never knew that you could sing like that."

"Well, now you know." She said with a laugh.

"Hey Misty you did very well, it's good to hear you sing again!" Mickey called to her.

"Thanks Mick." Misty called back to her.

John was watching her and she could see that look in his eyes. The one that told her that he was going to try to take her to his room tonight but she knew that she wasn't going. Just because she was coming back into who she use to be doesn't mean that she was going to be bedding anyone any time soon. "It would seem to me that Cena wants you Misty."

"He can want all he wants that doesn't mean that he is going to get it." Misty said to him.

"So what do you want to drink?" Jeff asked her.

"A soda please after all I am driving!" She said to him and he smiled as he went to get what she wanted.

Matt slid over and put his arm around her. "You know what I remember the most about our talks Misty?"

"What is that Matt?" Misty asked him.

"The great sex that we always seem to have before you left." He said to her and she couldn't help but blush.

"Did you really have to go there?" She asked him and he smiled as he shook his head.

"Just wanted to make you blush. After all it's been a long time since I have." He said to her before he slid back over and laughed.

"Asshole." She said to him and he smiled a huge smile at her.

"You know it." He said back to her before a shadow fell on her.

"Hey Misty." John said to her.

"John." She said as she looked at him.

"I was wondering if you had plans after you left here." He said to her.

"Yeah I'll be fucking Jeff for the rest of the night sweetie. Sorry." She said to him and she almost laughed by the look on his face.

"Too bad I was kinda hoping that it would be me that you were fucking." He said to her and she sighed.

"Sorry should have asked earlier you know so you could have let me know that you were looking." She said to him.

"Yeah too bad. Have fun tonight." He said to her and she nodded before he walked away.

"I can't believe that he fell for that." Matt whispered to her and she laughed.

"Tell me about it." She said as Jeff appeared in front of them.

"Mark, Adam, Glen and Shane are here and heading this way." Jeff said to them as he handed out drinks.

Misty didn't say anything as he sat down. She didn't want to see Adam at that moment so she looked at Jeff. "Come dance with me."

He looked at her with a smile and it took her breath away as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him. They past the guys as they headed to the dance floor and it was the first time she had past Mark and he hadn't said anything to her in a long time.

…….

Mark and Adam both watched as they made their way to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance. "God I haven't seen her in a dress in years."

"Tell me about it." Mark said to him.

"Hey Mark you aren't going to believe this." John called to him.

"What?" Mark asked him.

"Guess who is related to the owner of this club?" John asked him.

"Who?" Mark asked him.

"Misty." John said to him.

"Really? No way." Mark said to him.

"Way. You even missed her singing." Randy said to him.

"What she sung?" Adam asked him shocked.

"Yeah and she was really good." Barbie said to them.

"Damn I can't believe that I missed her singing. She is so good at it. I use to love hearing her sing in the shower. It always made it worth waking up." Adam said to them.

"She is acting the way she use to." Randy said to them.

"Good." Mark said to him and Randy looked at him shocked.

"I thought you hated her." Randy said to him.

"No but she doesn't know that by the way that I have been treating her. I think that it is time to get our Misty back don't you?" Mark asked him.

"I think that it's too late to even think about it." Randy said to him.

"Well, we don't and we are going to try." Adam said to him.

Randy looked at them like they were crazy not knowing that Matt Hardy had heard everything that had been said. He couldn't believe that they all were in on getting her back now but he knew the more that was in on it the better chance at getting her back they'll have.

…..

Jeff and Misty were laughing on the dance floor as they danced. It felt good to her to just let it go and have some fun. Something that she hadn't been able to do in five years. But she knew that this was going to be the first of many times that they go out dancing. "Damn girl you wouldn't know that you haven't been dancing in five years."

"I keep up with the times sweetie." She said into his ear and he laughed.

"That is good to know." He said to her and she shook her head as she moved closer and started to grind into him.

Jeff looked up and spotted Mark and Adam watching them. "It looks like we have people watching us."

"Then let's put on a show for them." She said before her lips ghosted down his neck and he groaned.

"That was just unfair and you know it." He whispered before he latched onto her neck.

She felt the heat shoot all the way through her body and she knew that she was hooked. That there was no going back and she knew it. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as he traveled down her neck and to her shoulder. "If you don't stop that I'm going to take you into that bathroom."

"Promise?" He asked her and she shook her head as she turned around and leaned into him.

When he latched on to the other side she felt his hands travel down her body and disappear under her dress. That was when she pulled away from him. "You are so bad Jeff."

"You started it." He said to her.

"I know but I didn't think that it would go that far so fast." She said to him.

"We can take it slow." He said to her.

"Let's do that." She said to him and he nodded.

"Mind if I cut in?" Matt asked from behind Jeff.

"Not at all."Jeff said to him before he disappeared into the crowd.

Matt pulled her to him and smiled. "Damn girl you have all of them watching you."

"They don't' know what to do about me. They think that I am crazy or something." She said to him and he laughed.

"If you are then I don't want you to go sane. I like you this way." He said to her before he dipped her.

"I think that you are trying to get into my pants again Matt." She said to him and he laughed.

"Now I wouldn't do that knowing that Jeff feels for you like he does but that doesn't mean that I would turn you down if you came to my room tonight with nothing but a robe on." He said to her and she laughed.

"Only in your dreams." She said to him and he pouted.

"That isn't nice you know." He said to her and they both laughed at that.

"I'm glad that I still have you guys at my back. I didn't realize how alone I really was until today." She said to him.

"You won't ever be that alone again." He said to her.

"Good to know but I'm scared you know I don't know how everyone is going to take this change. Hell I don't know if I can take this change right now if you know what I mean." She said to him.


End file.
